1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fastening clips and more specifically to the area of flange mounted clips used for retaining and supporting control lines on a flange.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flange mounted clips in this field are numerous. Two of the general types are shown in German Pat. Nos. 7109857 and 7117427. In the case of the German Pat. No. 7109857, the fastening clip is shown as a unitary plastic part formed to be attached to a corner shaped flange. The clip is illustrated as having a cantilevered spring which is intended to extend well over the corner to contact the plate and compress the clip against both the outer edge of the flange and the opposite side of the plate from which the flange is formed. In the case of the German Pat. No. 7117427, the mounting clip is shown as a spring steel element which includes a locking spring that extends over the corner formed between the plate and the flange to keep the clip in place, on the flange.
Each of these prior art clips discussed above, have a common disadvantage in that the holding portions of the clip, used to lock the clip on the flange, extend past the flange corner beyond the plane of the plate used to form the flange.
In automotive vehicles, the structural plate or sheet material that forms the inner portion of the doors is usually covered with a flush mounted decorative panel. When the panel is mounted directly against the outer face of the plate from which a flange is formed, clips that extend beyond the corner, formed between the flange and the plate, would interfere with the desired flush mounting of the decorative panel. Therefore, such prior art clips are not useable in those applications.